


Spread Your Wings

by Agent0fChaos (wir_sind_die_Jager)



Series: Holy One-Shots, Batman! [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wir_sind_die_Jager/pseuds/Agent0fChaos
Summary: She needed to come out of the nest. She just needed that extra push over the edge.





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> During 2008/2009, when I was heavily active on Livejournal Batman communities, I participated in quite a few "Batfic" contests and wrote a handful of one-shots, many of them drabbles and ficlets. Now I am relocating them to AO3 in a series I am calling "Holy One-Shot's, Batman!" so they're all nice and tidily together. I LOVE Magpie - I think she is a totally underrated villain. She has popped up a bit here and there throughout the Batverse since this was written, which makes me super happy. You can read more about her here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_minor_DC_Comics_characters#Magpie

The curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities proudly beamed as she watched her prized exhibit, the Jewels of the Romanovs', including ten Imperial Faberge Eggs, sparkle and glisten under the spotlights of their heavily protected casings.  
  
"I thought I might find you here."  
  
Margaret Pye started and straightened, smoothing her red hair over her shoulder nervously as she turned towards the senior director, smiling apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your proposal of extension being rejected, Miss Pye."  
  
"Yes," said Margaret, trying not to look as heartbroken as she felt as she glanced down at the exhibit; rows and rows of sparkling, shimmering jewels and gem-encrusted eggs all glistening, eager to be admired, adored, and loved.  
  
"This weekend will be their last public viewing and then they'll be packed off late Sunday night."  
  
"What?" Margaret gasped. "I was told we had another full week with them!"  
  
"The curators of the exhibit added a stop in Berlin on their way back to Russia, which means expediting their departure."  
  
Margaret fidgeted, her fingers clenching and unclenching as she struggled not to burst into tears over the loss of those beloved jewels. _But I won't have time to say a proper good-bye._  
The senior director left with mumbled parting words that did not reach Margaret's ears. Crestfallen, she turned her gaze back to the treasures of the long perished Romanov family.  
  
"Poor pretty pretties," Margaret whispered to herself, her manicured nails scraping against the glass. "Shuffled from one impersonal glass house to the next. No one to hold you, polish you with love...admire you except from afar. Hundreds of strangers just passing you by. Maybe one or two of them think about you beyond that single glance, but I'm sure it's quickly followed by musings on the contents of the cafeteria. No one contemplates your beauty, wants to get to know each facet or wonders what it would be like to dive into an ocean of sapphire and diamonds. But I do. I know you know I do."  
  
Margaret looked down at her watch. The museum would open in ten minutes. She only had today and Saturday to come up with a plan. Then it would be Sunday, the last day. There was always that last day influx of last minute looky-loo's who realized their chance at witnessing true beauty was about to slip by and disgruntled children whose parents were making a last ditch attempt to introduce culture and art appreciation into their lives.  
  
_Twinkle, twinkle little jewels, your splendor is far too good for these fools._  
  
"I won't be able to rescue all of you, but I'm sure you'll forgive me...over time." Margaret looked around, trying to make her Sophie's choice. She settled on a brooch and an egg, matching in jewels and colors. Her expression softened as she caressed the glass. "Don't worry, babies. Mama Magpie will swoop down and spread her wings around you. You'll never have to worry about leaving my nest ever again."


End file.
